plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolphin
The is the mount of the Dolphin Rider Zombie. According to the Suburban Almanac and the Plants vs. Zombies game trailer, the dolphin is a zombie too, but it does not gets its own entry in the almanac. Only appearing in the Pool, the Dolphin will jump over the first plant it encounters (besides Tangle Kelp) and will then disappear, leaving its rider to continue on. It is four as fast as a normal zombie. Strategy See Dolphin Rider Zombie for more strategies. The best ways to counter dolphins (or actually, Dolphin Rider Zombies) is to either plant a Tall-nut in front, which the Dolphin cannot jump over, or plant a Lily Pad in the second column from the right to make the Dolphin Rider Zombie lose its Dolphin, after which the zombie can be killed normally, because it is just about the same as a regular zombie. Another way is to plant a Tangle Kelp in the Dolphin Rider Zombie's path, dragging both to their watery deaths. :Note: If a Lily Pad or other Aquatic Plant is planted in the first column of the pool, the dolphin will not jump, as it enters the water partway into the second column. Gallery Dolphin Zombie.png DolphinZombie.png Song_5.jpg|The Dolphin in Zombies on your Lawn Dolphin-Rider-Zombie.gif|thumb|The Dolphin with it's rider 673px-Black_dolphin_(1).jpg|A Black Dolphin Trivia *In the music video Zombies on Your Lawn, the Dolphin says "I'm gonna eat your brains!" even though it would usually be its rider which would actually eat your brains if it reaches your house. ** Also, in Zombies on Your Lawn, while the other zombies say "We are the undead!" the Dolphin says "We are SO the undead!". ** Probably because it is an animal that's a zombie. * This is the only non-humanoid zombie so far (excluding the Zombie Dog, the Goldfish and Zombie Worm). ** It is also the only non-humanoid zombie that can be killed. * The dolphin cannot be killed by a Squash as by the time the Squash jumps, the dolphin would already have jumped over it and disappeared. So in true essence, it is the dolphin's owner and not the dolphin who gets squashed. * When the Dolphin Rider Zombie dies without jumping, the Dolphin somehow disappears with it. * When jumping, the dolphin will make a dolphin sound. ** The Dolphin also makes a distinct noise when it and the rider are about to enter the pool to alert the player. * Because of the dolphin's swimming powers, the Dolphin Rider Zombie is faster than the average zombie before it jumps. * It is strange that Dolphin can act like living thing, because it has a hole for blowing on it. * On the Plants vs Zombies trailer for PC, at the end, the dolphin says, "I'm a zombie too!" * It, Zombie Worm, Goldfish, Raven and Stinky The Snail are the only animals in the game. * The dolphin is the only "zombie" that can't walk. They either swim or are carried by their owner. * The only times we can see the Dolphin without the rider is in the trailer and in Zombies on Your Lawn. * The Dolphin is one of the only two Zombies that can't eat, smash or kill your Plants. The other is the Target Zombie. * The Dolphin has visible teeth. * When a Dolphin Rider has leaped over a plant, the Dolphin will mysteriously disappear. Nobody knows what happens to it. ** Perhaps it needs the Dolphin Rider Zombie to stay afloat. ** Or maybe it just falls into the pool after the jump. See Also *Dolphin Rider Zombie *Zombies *Pool Category:Zombies Category:Pool Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Animals Category:Pool Encountered Zombies Category:Vaulting Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies